Pizza Contest
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: While on a double date with their hikaris, Bakura and Yami decide to have an eating contest. One-shot.


Hey! Cassandra-chan here. I'm in a really good mood this weekend so I'll write another short fic. This idea came into mind when I went to a pizza buffet for lunch today. The story kind of wrote itself. Well, hope you enjoy! By the way, it's yaoi. Yugi and Yami are a couple, Bakura and Ryou are a couple.

Disclaimer: âdo I really have to say I own nothing?

Pizza Contest

Ryou and Yugi sighed. Their darker halves were already being pains in the butt and they hadn't even entered the building yet.

"I don't see why we have to go to dinner with these two," Bakura grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he glared at Yami.

Rubbing a temple Ryou said, "That's what a double date is, Bakura. You go out with another couple."

"Well I don't like it," he replied. "The first one's a wimpy midget and the other is a wussy baby who'll do another the midget tells him to do.

"Yugi isn't a wimpy midget!" Yami snapped, immediately getting defensive.

Putting a hand on his shoulder Yugi said calmly, "Yami, it's okay. Calm down. Let's try and have some tonight."

Taking his aibou's hand Yami smiled and replied, "Alright, Yugi."

Bakura was about to comment on how he just proved his point on Yami being a wussy, but a look from his hikari silenced him. Those looks could be really scary sometimes.

They finally got inside the establishment. There was a long all-you-can-eat buffet with a whole bunch of pizzas and pastas, along with salads and desserts. To the back were the bathrooms and beside it was the arcade.

When they paid they got their trays and plates and moved down the buffet line. (They had to move quickly before Bakura knocked out one kid who was moving too slow.) The couples got to their table and the two yamis kept on glaring at each other when their hikari's weren't looking since they sat directly across from each other.

As they sat down Bakura looked ay Yami's plate, which consisted of some pasta and a single slice of pepperoni pizza, he smirked and said, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

"I pace myself," Yami said, trying to keep calm. He then looked at Bakura's plate, which had a large pile of pizza, and said, "You're not going to eat all of that."

Devouring his first slice he answered coolly, "Of course I am. I always do." To prove his point he finished up his second slice and moved on to his third.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other with worried expressions but said nothing. They knew those two were bound to do something rash sooner or later.

Their prediction came true when Yami said sternly, "I challenge you to a duel."

"I'm not in the mood to play card games with you," Ryou said calmly without looking up from his pizza.

"Not that. I challenge you to an eating contest."

Bakura nearly choked on his pizza. After he recovered from that he laughed and said, "An eating contest? Are you crazy? I'd beat you without even trying!"

Leaning forward a little Yami narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Are you afraid to lose?"

Bakura stopped laughing. He glared at the ex-pharaoh and said angrily, "You just crossed the line. I am not afraid of you or any of your lame challenges. I accept."

The two slowly got up and walked to the buffet line to get more pizzas. Ryou and Yugi sighed. Both of them knew it was no good to stop them because once their mind was set on something they would see it through.

After a minute or so the two came back with two plates stacked full of pizzas. A few seconds later they came back with a refilled glass of soda to down the pizza with. Bakura sat on one side and Yami sat on the another side. They glared at each other for a few seconds until they both picked up a pizza from their plate and put it to their mouth.

"GO!" they both shouted and began to hungrily devour the pizza and quickly moved onto the next one.

The hikaris were having a hard time looking away and trying to have a conversation was close to impossible with their boyfriends eating like pigs.

After a quick breather and drink Bakura got up from the table to get more. Yami scarfed down his last pizza in a hurry and sprinted to get more pizza as well. Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped and looked away from the people's stares.

Soon enough the two were done with their fifth plate and went off for more. Their movements were slowing down and they both had a hand on their stomachs. When they were near the end of their sixth plate they had to almost literally force it into their mouths. Yugi and Ryou just simply dismissed themselves silently and headed over to the arcade.

"Just give up," Bakura said in a whisper as he shoved down a pizza and took a small sip of cola.

"Never," Yami wheezed and took a small bite of his pizza.

It happened at the same time. After their seventh plate was done they took a long breather. A few minutes passed of silence until both of the dark halves clamped a hand over their mouth and their eyes went wide. They shoved their chairs out of the way and raced off to the bathroom.

Heading into a separate stall each they both knelt down to the pot in a hurry and began emptying the contents of their stomachs. Just remember that they ate a lot of pizza.

About a minute passed and they both flushed their toilets and swaggered out of the stall. They didn't even stop to look or speak to each other. They just went straight to the sink and washed their mouths out. The only sound for a while was of the faucet running.

When that was over with Yami stuck out his hand to Bakura before they exited the bathroom. The tomb robber looked at the hand for a second then looked up at the ex-pharaoh's face.

"Truce?" Yami asked in a hoarse whisper.

He blinked at him a few times. Yami was about to put his hand away but Bakura then took it and shook it with a weak smile.

They left the bathroom side by side and went over to their hikaris, who were finishing up a game.

"Did you puke?" Yugi asked without even looking at the two.

Yami was silent for a few seconds until he said yes. Ryou didn't even have to ask the same question to Bakura, he knew the answer.

"Let's go," Bakura said and they all filed out of the restaurant.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Yami," Bakura said softly and then said, "Well, I think I puked more than you."

Giving him an odd look Yami said, "Yeah? And what of it?"

"That means I ate more than you."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

Yugi and Ryou sighed. They couldn't help but think on how big of idiots there boyfriends were.


End file.
